


Guerra

by RinPeincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinPeincess/pseuds/RinPeincess
Summary: Este es mi primer trabajo, es sobre el sufrimiento y los motivos de la guerra, que lo disfruten.





	Guerra

**GUERRA**

 

¡Que suenen los tambores!

La guerra a comenzado, 

Que los hombres tomen sus armas

Y que los niños se vuelvan en soldados.

¡Hay que ir a la guerra!

Hay que pelear por religión y por tierra.

Sin pensar en el futuro

Sin pensar en el dolor que dejamos.

¡Que las calles se tiñan de sangre!

De civiles y de militares.

Hablemos de moral e ideales

Sobre una pila de cadáveres.

Hay que tomar las armas

Hay que matar al enemigo

Hay que desconfiar del diferente

Hay que crear prejuicios.

Enseñémosle al mundo a pelear

La fuerza es lo único que sabemos utilizar

Al final no somos más que animales evolucionados 

Dotados con la lógica y razón

No es suficiente para volvernos hermanos.

Mandemos a nuestros hijos e hijas a la guerra,

Enteremos a nuestra familias,

Vivamos con miedo,

Porque no podemos aceptar al vecino de a lado.

Porque creemos que somos los superiores,

Porque creemos que hacemos lo correcto,

Porque no somos más que humanos egocéntricos.

Hay que iniciar a entrenar, 

Tenemos armas que desarrollar,

Hay que pensar en cómo ganar la guerra

Y hay que olvidar que la paz es una posibilidad.

¡Que suenen los tambores!

La guerra a terminado.

¿Qué es lo que hemos hecho?

Solo sangre derramada hemos dejado.


End file.
